Phoenix Wright Turnabout Twitter ThreatSlayer
by AceJakkidFan
Summary: Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth and Larry Butz have been sucked into the world of Twitter to go on their destined quest to slay the ThreatSlayer, will they be successful or will they too perish in the fires of Twitterjail?


Phoenix Wright: Turnabout Twitter ThreatSlayer

by AceJakkidFan

(This is a spinoff to Ace Irish Student so it's set in the same world of Ireland but not part of the series as we do not tackle the Leaving Cert this time)

Phoenix Lad was seshin' with Larry and Edgeworth to celebrate the beginning of November 1.

"Aight lads what we gon' do this midterm"

"Study for exams of course." said Edgeweed who had a book of Biology in hand while he sucked the worth in.

"Nah that's stupid let's doss and shit"

Phoenix got on the couch to play some Acquittal Induction when the phone rang, so Larry answered it

"Hello, Mr ah, Butz, what would you say is your favorite color, ahurm ahurm." said the crow like voice.

"Orange"

"Yes, ahurm ahurm is my favorite color too, thank you."

JUST THEN THERE WAS A FUCKING DISASTER!

Phoenix screeched at the notification that appeared, it said:

"LEITUNG HAS BEEN BANNED FROM TWITTER!"

It took Phoenix a moment to understand this as he did not recognize the name, but then it hit him like Eagle River!

IT WAS HIS FORMER PRESIDENT, SHINYLINOONE!

 **PART 1: SHINYLINOONE ESCAPS FROM PRISOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**

Shiny was locked in Twitterjail, it's where you go when you get under arrest.

"Hello, Mr, ah, Tung, what is your second favorite type of fish?"

Shiny secretly mildly disliked fish, it was in his top 486 worst foods but he doesn't make lists like that because he's not WatchMojoseph, so he just said cod so the crow would leave him alone.

"Shiny!"

Shiny did not react.

"Awww shit he's still in the blunder years boys."

Wait a minute! Shiny looked up at where the voices could be coming from even though they weren't talking to him to see Phoenix Wright!

"Wait Crack what are you doing here?"

"STFU no putting real names on the internet!" Crack slapped him.

"Have you not been to Internet Safety Class, Shiny?" Shymain shook his head.

"Then stop calling me Shiny jesus" said Shiny

"GG now lets get out of here" said Michael

They ran, but then there was a distraction! As they ran, a fishing line got thrown in front of them, and there was something attached to it, it was cod, and a note saying "FREE"

Shiny laughed, so the three of them moved on

"Wait, three?" Crack noticed the strangeness and turned and saw Michael was eating the fish, which by the way, had been painted orange! "Noooooooo!" Crack and Shymain and Shiny ran to stop the eating before a cage fell from the sky and trapped the four of them in there.

"Ha, we caught you all red handed." said the ominous voice of the man in black. He approached: It was ThreatSlayer (follow on twitter at ThreatSlayer, I was paid to say this.) "Now I throw you all into your new home. Welcome to the Discord Institution."

"Feck off mate don't we get a bloody trial?" Crack pointed.

"A trial? Welcome to 2017"

ThreatSlayer prepared the cell but Crack had an idea, why have a trial for them when they can have a trial for someone else. Crack then handed Shymain and Michael a documented plan.

"We'll all cooperate to kill that ugly assistant, accomplices don't exist, especially not two, so we'll get away with it."

"YEAH" said the lads

Crack was about to attack the assistant, but then the doors busted down!

"THE DISCORD IS OPEN!" shouted EVERYONE, ALL THE FANS OF THREATSLAYER CAME RUNNING IN AT ONCE, AND THEY FUCKING TRASHED THE PLACE, INCLUDING THE CAGE THAT WAS TRAPPING CRACK AND FRIENDS, SO THEY RAN OUT

They ran to the hall which was away from the madness. In the distance they could barely hear ThreatSlayer screaming in awkwardness "A-AHAHAHA! T-This was just an experiment! A-And it's over now! T-This is my er conclusion! Satisfying!"

"Speaking of satisfying, freedom!" said Michael.

The four started discussing their plan to force the government to have a trial by threatening to kill the president Shadowjoe, and they took one single step outside the Discord Institution-

"RED ALERT, RED ALERT, THREAT TO THE INTERNATION SHINYLINOONE HAS ESCAPPED FROM PRISOOOOOOON"

all the far lefts got scared and hid from scary scary Linoone who's gonna take over the world with his garbage opinions!

 **PART TWO: TURNABOUT THREAT**

Crack prepared his case, then went into the courtroom

"Ah, yes yes yes yes yes" said the gallery so the judge banged his little hammer thing but the judge wasn't actually Judge, it was THREATSLAYER!"

"Oh no not more Hemlock shit." said Crack.

"Shut up, threat scum, the court is in session for the execution of ShinyLinoone and Co."

"Objection!" shouted Crack.

"What?"

"Why is... HE prosecuting?" Crack broke into sweat upon seeing Shymain at the stand.

"Wow what a dick I hope he's being blackmailed." said Michael.

"Black- oh no not more Hemlock shit." said Crack.

"Alright scrubs Shiny is guilty of making violent threats, call the witness."

The witness was Cameron C (I think that was his name, I forgot, we'll just call him that.)

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

The music that played was from Acquittal: Induction starring Storm Sente by Procellagames, play the demo for free. Wasn't paid to say this btw.

"I saw Shiny tell someone to kill themselves."

"Hold it," said Crack. "What was his name?"

"It was ShinyLinoone."

"OBJECTINE!" shouted Crack. "His twitter name is Leitung!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT" shouted Cameron, but before he could argue, the bailiff ran up to him and tackled him to the ground and took him away for perjury!

"This means the witness was lying all along to frame Linoone!" shouted Crack.

"Objection!" shouted Shymain "Shiny told someone to kys."

"Prove it!"

"Ha ha ha!" laughed ThreatSlayer "I have proof, it's the fact that he got arrested at all!"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"Twitter are very reasonable, you see."

"They only ban people when they have justified reason to."

"The fact that Linoone got arrested at all was through the good work of Twitter."

"OBJECTION!" shouted Crack, reading the twitter logs of ThreatSlayer. "According to this tweet, you got some aki person suspended, but that was a mistake, WHICH YOU ACKNOWLEDGE YOURSELF!"

Threat sweated

"This means your case has no proo-" Crack went to point but was cut off by the gavel of justice.

"Shut up skrub, Mr Linoone is a threat to the galaxy and as long as I'm the judge here I'm charge so BURN THE THREATS!"

At that moment, a pit of fire appeared before them.

"BURN!" he laughed and his eyes were in awe of the flames that spat out of the pit

 **PART III: JUSTICE FOR ALL**

"No I won't!" shouted Crack but the guilty verdict had been passed down and the bailiffs were pushing him, Michael and Shiny to the pit (Crack and Michael because of the defense culpibility act). Crack could see, behind the flames of disaster, Shymain, who was clearly having a crisis.

"There must be another way!" shouted Shymain (btw I can justify this utter outofcharacterness because he was being blackmailed but it doesn't contradict anything in his personality because he believed Crack would find a way out of this for him!)

"Yes okay, there is." said Threat. He put his hands together and looked down upon Crack who was scared as shit. "Kneel, boy."

Crack kneeled.

"Beg."

"Why?"

"BEG"

"Why are you doing this."

"BEG"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE TWITTER IS A PIT OF EVIL CANCER!" Threat shouted "You people who threaten to kill others, you are no better than people who actually murder. It disgusts me to see such brutality, so I shall play vigilante and remove you all from the site. It's justice."

Crack sweated as he was now being brought closer to the fire. "Give us another chance."

Threat laughed. "You had your chance. You lost it, and now I shall slay you as I have slayed all other threats, and as I shall continue to slay all other threats! You are all going to be slain! Ha ha!"

Crack was about to fall over into the fire but in that moment his brain raced and then he realized he only had one thing to do, only one thing to say!

"OBJECTION!" shouted Crack. "This one final piece of evidence I have to present... is this thesaurus!"

Threat stopped laughing and looked at Crack in confusion. "What about that proves anything."

"Well why don't you look here, at the part for "slay", it is another word for "kill" and you, my friend, have just threatened to kill us all!"

Everyone gasped, and Threat looked around him wide eyed in fear with sweat rolling down his face.

"N-N-No, don't listen to him! He is spreading fake news! Not cool!"

But Twitter gods weren't having it, they picked up ThreatSlayer and threw him in the fire which blew up in Crack's face.

The Threat had been Slain.


End file.
